


Equivalent Exchange

by SongficSenpai



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Songfic [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Fun Home - Freeform, Gen, Musicals, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is “Telephone Wire” from Fun Home.This song is about the law of Equivalent Exchange and Ed and Al’s feelings on what happened on that day.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Fun Home in any way, shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

**Equivalent Exchange**

Ed: Equivalent Exchange, Alchemic law

Equivalent Exchange, Trading equally

An important rule to follow

When you’re using your alchemy.

Don’t forget the other rules

And let confidence blind you.

 

Transmute! Follow rules!

Transmute! Equally!

But the gate, but the gate, but the gate, but the gate

But the gate, but the gate, but the gate, but the gate

 

Be-cause of it

"Al, I can use alchemy, by clapping my hands–"

 

\- (Spoken) -

Al: Bro?

Ed: Al?

Al: Now we must find the stone

Ed: Yes, to save you.

\- (End Spoken Part) -

 

Al: I know brother, you blame yourself for that day.

But it’s okay, just, live life… save you.

I’m okay.

 

Ed: But Al, I'm not giving up.

 

\- (Spoken) -

Al: Brother

\- (End Spoken Part) -

 

Ed: Equivalent exchange, only rule,

Equivalent exchange. I was stupid then.

Should have treasured what I had then.

But I missed our mother so much.

Thankful that I, could save you Al.

I be-came a state dog for this!

 

Transmute! Follow rules!

Transmute! Equally!

But the gate, but the gate, but the gate, but the gate

But the gate, but the gate, but the gate, but the gate

 

Whatever I have to do,

Just let my brother get his body back.

 

Al: We were just boys, all alone, without parents. Our mother.

Wore a side, ponytail. Our mother.

Watching us now?

 

Still teenagers, you’re working for, the army.

Normal teens play around, and fight.

For us, something we could never do,

You take care of me

 

Ed: Al, of course!

Since, she died, before,

I preferred you to other students.

Well maybe except Winry.

I am trying to protect you two all I can,

But I miss her too, Al,

Me too.

 

Al: Our Mother…

Ed: Al?

Al: Our Mother…

Ed: Al?

 

\- (Spoken) -

Al: Ed, once we get your limbs back let’s live a normal life.

With Winry, Ed, do not worry about me.

Brother I just want to see you, happy, moving on.

\- (End Spoken Part) -

 

Ed: Equivalent exchange, Just save Al!

Equivalent exchange, Just reverse the past.

My mistakes, this is what I have to do now!

We can only save ourselves Al

Yet we can’t hurt other humans

Because all lives are precious.

 

Transmute! Follow rules!

Transmute! Equally!

But the gate

But the gate

 

This will be my last—

 

\- (Spoken) -

Al: Wait, why am I back? Ed what did you sacrifice? Did you really just?

\- (End Spoken Part) –

 

Ed: Equivalent exchange,

That was my last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
